


beyond the voice

by pixieyoshi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushing, Crying, DoyoungxYedam, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Siren, Unrequited Love, YedamxDoyoung, alternative universe, asahi likes to give advice, dodam, doyoung crushing on yedam, fear to love and commit, how do you tag, jeongwoo and jihoon support boys, mashiho and haruto are featured for a small bit but are not large character influences, somewhat angst only for a little, they get together yay, unestablished relationships, yedam is a siren, yedam is scared of artificial relationships, yedam thinks yoshi and doyoung are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Bang Yedam, age nineteen who is supposed to be labeled as a normal second-year college student has found his life caught up in a terrible loophole as he finds a new individual clinging onto his existence wholeheartedly. Kim Doyoung, who is terrible at hiding his interest in the older male is in his first year at the Seoul Arts University that they both attend. Though, as much as Yedam would love to return his fluttering curiosity, the brunette blatantly refuses as he had a reason that was too troublesome to explain.( In other words, Yedam is a siren who is afraid to break down the barrier that protects Doyoung from falling for him for the wrong intentions. But, when a potential love interest for Doyoung steps into the picture, Yedam’s lifestyle must shift in order for him to get closer to Doyoung. Though, the question is, how? )
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	beyond the voice

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you have clicked on this story and decided to read it. thank you and I appreicate you so much <3 this was a new concept I tried as I never really been invested in sirens and like more magical/mystical stuff. but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any grammar mistakes >____<

Bang Yedam, age nineteen who is supposed to be labeled as a normal second-year college student has found his life caught up in a terrible loophole as he finds a new individual clinging onto his existence wholeheartedly. Kim Doyoung, who is terrible at hiding his interest in the older male is in his first year at the Seoul Arts University that they both attend. Though, as much as Yedam would love to return his fluttering curiosity, the ravenette blatantly refuses as he had a reason that was too troublesome to explain. 

  
  
  


Yedam, is a siren who has made his way to the top of the music world (well somewhat). Though, as much as he admires his own voice. He wonders if his received love is artificial as the muse that is produced from his mouth draws anyone in regardless if they wanted to or not. This is why he stays away from Doyoung, because he will fall into his traps for the wrong intentions. 

  
  
  


“Something about Doyoung being a barista really clicks right with me,” Jihoon tells as he observes the first year student who rapidly makes news orders. They sit in a cafe that is a couple of minutes away from their college campus. He watches with proud eyes, like a guardian who is there to visit their child on their first day of work. (if anyone really did that) “He really projects the love interest for someone in a coffee shop book.” 

  
  
  


“Now I don’t necessarily enjoy disagreeing,” Jeongwoo, a fourth-year in high school inputs. “But, I  _ will _ . I think he radiates the high school sweetheart role or the childhood friend you’ve been crushing on for years but have no guts to tell him.”

  
  
  


“Can we just agree that he suits any concept?” Yedam, who is tired of hearing the name pop up into their conversations unexpectedly finally suggests. The two boys exchange glances to each other then towards their friend. “I know you’re staring.”

  
  
  


“You always get worked up about Doyoung.” Jihoon brings up, which doesn’t make the situation even better. “You have something against him or something?”

  
  
  


Jeongwoo, who decides to claim Yedam’s reasoning himself, explains the boy’s attitude. “Doyoung ‘bothers’ him a lot,” As Jeongwoo uses finger quotations to add to his words. “To be fair, Doyoung can be a bit clingy to Yedam and even I don’t know why.”

  
  
  


Yedam, who can’t deny his uncertainty agrees. He himself has no pinpointed reason as to why Doyoung is obsessed with following him around with his eyes, if he gets the chance he’ll take it. And, although Yedam is somewhat flattered by his interest, it’s better if he doesn’t get involved with someone like him. Though, that’s what every main lead says before falling for their traps. “He’s not a bother,” Yedam clears up, however  _ sometimes _ he can be. “I don’t know what he wants with me, I’m just trying to keep my distance.”

  
  
  


“That’s kind of impossible,” Jihoon laughs, pointing to the barista who was frantically panicking about the overflown expresso he had measured incorrectly. “We’re always here, he’s  _ always _ here. It’s better to accept your destiny now than later.”

  
  
  


“There’s no  _ destiny _ ,” Yedam states, but of course the two Parks don’t believe his words. “Seriously, there isn’t. The only reason you guys are believing its destiny is because we see each other often.” 

  
  
  


“There’s always a reason for odd appearances,” The oldest of the three inputs, of course, Jeongwoo is the type to just unconsciously agree as he wanted Yedam to have a bit more faith into the interaction of others. “Maybe start talking to him? You never know Yedam, he can bring some light into that dark soul of yours.”

  
  
  


“It’s not  _ dark _ .” 

  
  
  


“Sure, whatever you say.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Though Yedam is a well-known student in the halls of the Seoul Performing Arts school, he doesn't really know what he has in plan for his life. As a siren, his plans are to use his voice for the benefit of reaching towards the top and take his place in inspiring others as someone who is not necessarily a part of human society. Because of his individual difference, it makes him a bit more enthusiastic. 

  
  
  


“Another one of these types of assignments,  _ why _ ?” Yedam groans as he clutches the paper from his music composition class. As pronounced in the name of the class, Yedam has been given a familiar duty of composing a song with the knowledge that he has learned throughout the semester so far. Since the term was coming to an end, their last composed song would have to be something special as it would be performed in front of their class. Yedam didn’t stress too much about presenting, but having to make a song in such a short amount of time was a hassle. Though, maybe he could just steal some of his old progressing works and stir up something basic as his voice would do the grading for him. 

  
  
  


That’s one thing he’s not particularly mad about when it comes to his inhumane origins, Yedam who is doing exceptionally well due to the wondrous voice that gives him the ability to pass any music class with ease if it involves singing. Besides, if he was on the verge of failing, a song or two sung ‘accidentally’ in the perimeter of his desired target would bring his desires to life. Of course, this was only done in crucial situations as taking advantage of individuals wasn’t a part of his moral reasoning. “Yedam!” A voice calls from behind, the ravenette immediately shifts the weight onto his heels and turns himself around. The familiar face from his music theory and composition class gives him a cheerful wave, “Have any thoughts on the assignment for Mr. Moon?”

  
  
  


Yedam, who gives a light shrug to Asahi, smiles. “I’m unsure. Might just take something old and arrange it into a quick song. It doesn’t have to be long, just a minute. I’m sure you got something up your sleeve Mr. Producer.” 

  
  
  


Asahi, who responds with a shrug first formulates his answer. “I have a couple of songs in the making, but nothing for my voice particularly. I have something for Mashi and I’m in the midst of making something for Doyoung-”

  
  
  


“Doyoung?” Yedam unconsciously cuts off as he hears the name that has unexpectedly popped up into the conversation. “You know Doyoung?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, he’s in his first year. You know him?” 

  
  
  


The ravenette scratches his neck, not wanting to get too deep into the topic of Doyoung. “It’s complicated, but yeah. Somewhere along those lines. I didn’t know he sings? I thought he’d be like an acting or dance major.” 

  
  
  


“He’s a dance major from what I believe, he does take some music classes though for fun from what I’ve heard.” Asahi informs, which Yedam silently takes into account. “We met because Jaehyuk introduced me to him, supposedly he enrolled into those extra music classes because he’s heard of you. Small world.”

  
  
  


“Oh...I guess so?” Yedam responds lightly, “So you’re making a song for him?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, he has a nice voice. If it ever gets finished one day, I’ll be sure that you get to listen to it.”

  
  
  


“Well,” The younger of the pair tries to play off his curiosity, “mind giving me some details on how his voice sounds like?”

  
  
  


Asahi, who was about to take his leave, puts a finger on his lips as he thinks. He wasn’t the best at explaining people’s voices, but he was a lyrical genius so Yedam would take anything into mind and expand from it as Asahi knew how to place greater meanings into his words that may seem simple to some. “On a misty morning, a serene feel on a balcony as you’re curled in the corner.” With his words said, Asahi is running late to his next class and leaves Yedam to process the expression of his description. 

  
  
  


“So, a siren’s voice. Minus the fact that he doesn’t have the ability to abuse someone for desire.  _ Great. _ ” Yedam sighs, proceeding on with his day as he has discovered new information. 

  
  
  


Though, Asahi’s words may have deeper meanings. Doyoung’s reasoning for singing may hit Yedam’s ‘dark’ soul a bit harder. 

  
  
  
  


\-- 

  
  


“You come here quite often,” Doyoung laughs as he arrives at the trio's table with their items. As he’s placing down their orders, he realizes that each of their drinks and cakes reflect the requester in a way when looking at a deeper lens. “Make sure to not spend too much money here.”

  
  
  


“Can’t you slide us a discount since we’re basically regular customers?” Jihoon tries to persuade the younger, which ultimately doesn’t work as he received a strong head shake from the boy. “We’ll find a new cafe then.”

  
  
  


“Go ahead, the staff here have already memorized all of your orders. I don’t think you want to go through that process with a new cafe.” 

  
  
  


“You have a strong argument there,” As Jeongwoo begins to take a sip of his iced matcha latte, “also, the sweet foam here is the best. You can’t disagree on that part with me.” He reminds Jihoon, who was swept away with that realization. 

  
  
  


When the conversation between Jihoon and Jeongwoo begins to erupt, Doyoung sets eyes on Yedam who has a twirling pencil and blank expression on his face. As he trails his attention down to what is in front of him, the paper is covered in scribbles and words, a couple of uninterpretable drawings, and Yedam’s name at the top. “Yedam, are you doing okay?” Doyoung questions with a concerned tone snaps the boy out of his dazing vision.

  
  
  


“I’m doing alright,” He answers with a small smile. Doyoung, who doesn’t seem impressed by his answer nods slowly. “But thanks for asking.”

  
  
  


“This is the first time you’ve really talked to me. Besides when I’m taking your order at the register.” Doyoung laughs, scratching his neck as his other hand clutches onto the empty tray. “Uh...have you made any new songs recently?”

  
  
  


Yedam, who raises a brow at him, shakes his head. “I haven’t...how’d-” As he was about to ask the next question, he stops in his tracks as it was a bit stupid to ask. Yedam, who was a hot topic at their university could not escape the mouths of strangers, Doyoung was bound to hear about his accomplishments and hobbies. “Yeah, I haven’t.”

  
  
  


“I’ve never heard your voice before, well. Live of course.”

  
  
  


With that statement said, Yedam would rather not permit Doyoung to hear his voice. Though as his works as a siren did have some advantages that would sweep his pathways into a clear road, there were some loopholes that partnered with his benefits. Anyone who hears Yedam’s voice in person will immediately take effect to his spells, but, when heard through a device or recorded mp3, nothing would happen to the listening individual. Which is why Doyoung has not been impacted by Yedam’s power. “I...I think we should keep it that way.” He tells awkwardly, receiving a disappointed shift in Doyoung’s aura.

  
  
  


Jihoon, who sits beside him, finally ends his conversation with Jeongwoo to nudge Yedam’s shoulder. His face, who is unhappy with his response expresses the yearning of wanting Yedam to apologize to the younger boy. “That’s okay!” Doyoung cuts off the tension between the two boys in front of him, knowing that the atmosphere has taken a turn. He doesn’t want things to get awkward between the trio due to his comment. “If you guys need anything, just call me over and I’ll be sure to help you.”

  
  
  


Once Doyoung takes his leave, Jihoon generates his full rage on Yedam as he was unhappy to find him taking an unnecessary approach on his situation with Doyoung. Though Jihoon is completely unaware about his siren origin, Yedam can’t be particularly mad at his older friend for scolding him. For now, he’ll take the verbal hits and praise himself internally as he is protecting Doyoung from getting involved with him for the wrong reasons. 

  
  
  


But, Yedam will admit. Doyoung does have a nice laugh. It reminds him of a nurturing muse, one that could compete with a siren’s hum and may have the potential of winning. 

  
  
  


Though, some things are better left unsaid he’d say.

  
  
  


\-- 

  
  
  


As Yedam gets wrapped up in creating lyrics for his song, he doesn’t realize that the disappearances of Jeongwoo and Jihoon had not signaled him to go home. He knew the sound of the screeching chairs and stacking plates were a sign for them to go back to the dorms and for Jeongwoo to take the bus home. But, maybe his friends interpreted that he wanted to stay for a couple more hours as he was lost in his own trance. Now, it’s about five p.m and Yedam is packing his bag to return back to his shared dormitory. “This is the longest I’ve seen you here,” Doyoung’s voice interrupts Yedam who is shoving his notebook into his backpack. “You live in the double resident hall, right? Wanna walk together?”

  
  
  


Yedam, who eyes Doyoung up and down, slowly realizes he is prepared to set off. He has a beige tote bag slung onto his shoulder, clutched with the opposite arm's hand. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought a walking buddy would be nice.”

  
  
  


“Um...I-”

  
  
  


“You can say no, you know?” Doyoung awkwardly chuckles, ruffling his own hair out of nervousness. Though, he tries to exceed as much confidence as possible. “I’m not going to be offended, in fact I’d be a bit happier if you were truthful.” 

  
  
  


“I was having a debate in my head because I was thinking of an answer.” Yedam quickly informs, which only leads to Doyoung giving him an eye-roll. “I’m serious! We barely know each other and you want me to form an answer in less than a minute? You’re a bit cruel you know?”

  
  


  
Doyoung shrugs, “I could be if I wanted to. But, doesn’t that basically give you an answer? We barely know each other so it’s going to be a  _ no _ . What else can possibly be a factor in you saying  _ yes _ .”

  
  
  


“You’re quite talkative for someone with a cute face.” Yedam spits, waiting for the shift in his expression. But, with his own plans turning into a wreck, Doyoung can only scoff and smile.

  
  
  


“ _ Cute _ ? That’s gold from someone who  _ barely _ acknowledges my existence.”

  
  
  


“Nope,” The older of the duo replies, “because who would be able to ignore such clingy eyes?”

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


It was an unplanned and more unexpected interaction between the two. Doyoung, who has been pining over the Bang Yedam for months now is sometimes unable to keep his cool when he is around. But, when his time comes the words will flow out like a song. Of course it has to be a music reference that stitches him together, but he has no idea how to confront Yedam without him attempting to swerve away from his very existence. There’s a reason for everything he reminds himself, but, Yedam’s reasoning was filling his overthinking head to the brim at this very moment. “You know, I don’t enjoy cold coffee.” As a hand tugs onto the gripped coffee cup that Doyoung hasn’t released. Mashiho, and his friend Haruto are standing in front of him waiting for their orders.

  
  
  


Doyoung, who finally releases and slides it over, allows the beverage to be taken by its rightful owner. He finally slides over Haruto’s fruit tea with an apologetic smile, “Something on your mind Dobby?” Mashiho questions, a bit concerned for the boy’s lack of concentration as it wasn’t anywhere near his personality. 

  
  
  


“It’s nothing, Jaehyuk and I have a lot to do for choreography that’s all.” Doyoung reassures, Mashiho who nods slowly understands the stress when it comes to the flow of creativity. It was never easy, “I’ll see you around?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, just don’t overwork yourself. Stress doesn’t look good on your face.” Mashiho tells Doyoung who nods and takes his advice without a doubt. He waves to his taller friend and soon they are out of his sight. 

  
  
  


With a sigh escaping his lips, Doyoung scratches the top of his beret that hides most of his hair. Thinking about Yedam who was in his reach the day before, makes himself believe that getting any closer would be an impossible task. It’s not like he and Yedam have an established relationship anyways, there was nothing between the two. He wishes Yedam would be bold enough to close the distance if he had the balls too (or if he wanted to). But, Doyoung was getting tired of chasing, he really was and if this would continue for months he’d be more than a fool to fall for someone who ignores his very own existence. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Doyoung!” A voice calls from the other end of the shop. Doyoung, who was occupied with setting out orders asked a coworker of his to take over his job for a second to check out who it was. Making his way over to the other side, he smiles.

  
  
  


“Yoshi! Long time no see!”

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Another day of university classes (with the exception of Jeongwoo’s fourth year self) comes along with the three familiar faces occupying their favorite table at the Kang’s Cafe. Depending on the liveliness of the space, the trio would usually order their treats up front and wait for it to be delivered by Doyoung (who was their regular waiter). But, today Jeongwoo found a slight difference in their visit. “Doyoung doesn’t seem to be on his shift today, he’s usually up front.” He tells, leaning forward from his seat to look around for the first year. 

  
  
  


“Maybe he’s on a break, you know him. He’s always working.” Jihoon reminds, swiping through his Twitter feed on his phone to keep himself busy as he didn’t want his hunger to bother his mood. 

  
  
  


Yedam, who was least invested in Doyoung’s shenanigans, had taken out his notebook from his bag and opened up the tabbed page that has been ruining his brainells for the last few days. He had only hours left to make a song,  _ well _ , not hours but more than a week or so to complete his project as he was overexaggerating. Luckily, he had his instrumental already set up, it was just getting the song laid out to match the beats he’s created. 

  
  
  


But, as he’s too focused in his own personal bubble. Yedam does not realize that there is something irking happening outside of it. At some point, Yedam’s rationality when it comes to he and Doyoung’s relationship needs to shift, of course, the catalyst to that change has to come from the uneasiness of a new sight. “Oh, there he is.” As Jeongwoo’s relieved voice catches his attention, Yedam who looks up slowly turns his head toward the direction of where Doyoung is based on where the younger was pointing. 

  
  
  


He sat with a new face, Yedam wasn’t familiar with many people as vice versa everyone knew him. But, he didn’t recognize the male as the hair on his head was covered in a bluish-silver as his body followed with a darker outfit theme. “Yoshinori’s back?” Jihoon questions with a smile, “I told him to stay in touch and here he is showing up out of nowhere.”

  
  
  


“You know him?” Yedam shortly asked out of curiosity. The boys turn around and focus on each other. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, he left for Japan a couple of months ago to visit family.” Jihoon briefly tells, “He’s here to become a producer I believe, so you should have similar classes with him Yedam if he’s enrolled back.”

  
  
  


“Fun to hear.” Yedam replies lightly, though there was really no enthusiasm in his response. “Are he and Doyoung close?” 

  
  
  


“I don’t know? I’ve never seen them around nor did I know that Yoshi was friends with him,” As Jihoon refers back to the pair who sits behind them, they seem to be having an awfully good time in each other's presence. “Maybe they’re a thing?” 

  
  
  


Yedam, who stops his lyricial thinking for a moment, looks up. He turns around to look in the same direction as Jihoon and squints to watch the duo connecting with another. Based on his observations, they definitely weren’t in the category of strangers or mere acquaintances. But, had a bond that had been kept regardless of not being around each other for a while. 

  
  
  


And to be realistic, he and Doyoung could share the same bond. Or in other words, create something similar but  _ stronger _ as he knew Doyoung had an underlying interest in him. Yedam, was purely scared of the consequences that would occur if Doyoung were to hear only a couple lines of his singing. Knowing he’d be entranced for the rest of his life and the thing that was once created would become artificial as he’d have to label him as everyone else. Doyoung has his own intentions, but Yedam has his as well as he’d rather not reel the brunette in with his voice that puts a spell on individuals regardless if they wanted to be under it or not. “He’s...very handsome.” Yedam comments before turning back around.

  
  


Jeongwoo, who smiles from his statement is too intrigued to  _ not _ question. “Who? Yoshi or Doyoung?”

  
  
  


“Yoshi of course.” Yedam confidently answers, needless to say, that wasn’t his truthful answer. But, he indeed is handsome as that would be a lie as well. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“These lyrics go quite well. You’re going for an upbeat song right? I think you’ll pull it off.” As Asahi looks over Yedam’s written lyrics. It is three days after the scene of witnessing the new pair of Doyoung and Yoshinori. But, he has priorities needing to be fulfilled, though clearly the sight of the duo was bothering Yedam in a way to where his lines had come out naturally. “Did you fall in love recently or what.” Asahi teases, pushing the sheets of paper back to Yedam who was visibly tired on the outside. “Um…on a more serious note. Are you okay?”

  
  
  


“I don’t know.” Yedam finally admits, his fingers crawling up into his scalp to pull onto the locks of his hair. He looks down into his lap as he is currently occupying the left bed of Asahi’s dorm. “I feel so  _ irritated _ for some reason and I know  _ why _ it’s just that my feelings aren’t valid at all.”

  
  
  


“Don’t say that about yourself Yedam,” Asahi states, pressing his palms along his desk to push his wheely chair out to get closer to the younger. “Well, would you like to tell me what it’s about? Maybe I can help?” 

  
  
  


“I’d rather have you not telling anyone though, it’s kind of a  _ personal _ problem.” He explains, the chestnut haired boy in front of him nods. “Okay, so...you know Doyoung right? The guy you’re making a song for, he and I don’t really...have an established friendship with each other but we know we exist. It’s just, I can’t have him getting close to me for personal reasons. They’re  _ kinda _ valid as I want to...I guess ‘protect’ him from something that is too much to process honestly. Sorry for the vagueness, I just need to get this off my chest.” 

  
  
  


“Doyoung?” Asahi repeats, Yedam slowly nods to confirm the male who is included in the sticky situation. “Well, can you tell me why you’re feeling irritated? Is it because you’re not able to begin the relationship properly due to this reasoning holding you back? Or is there more to the story?” 

  
  
  


Yedam, who puffs his cheek, finally lifts his head up. With his cheeks a bit red and eyes watery from stress, he nods as he crosses his arms. “Well, he was...with this  _ guy _ the other day. He seemed cool, also undeniably hot and it really-”

  
  
  


“Are you trying to tell me you're jealous right now? Because you can say it.” 

  
  
  


“Even if I was, it doesn’t feel right to be jealous. I basically avoid him though he’s somewhat clingy and for months I’ve basically drawn an unconscious line regarding where he can or can’t pass. We haven’t even had a full conversation yet!”

  
  
  


“Yedam, I don’t know what type of reasonings you’re trapped in.  _ But _ , it seems to be that your fear of accepting Doyoung is really getting to you. I don’t know if this is a universal thing for new people when it comes to you, or if you haven’t fully accepted that you are interested in Doyoung. But, for now, you need to figure out your own intentions as not taking steps will most likely hurt you and  _ him _ in the end. Plus, who’s the guy anyways?”

  
  


  
Yedam shrugs, “Some guy who came back from Japan. His name’s Yoshi I think.”

  
  
  


Asahi grits his teeth, “That asshole didn’t tell me he came back,” muttering the words slowly, “you need to talk to Doyoung, or at least clear up the air of what is going on between you. Or if there isn’t,  _ start something _ . Because you moping here with some luring love song won’t make him come any closer Yedam. You may have a great voice, but actions sometimes will speak louder than words.” 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Asahi’s ultimately right, most of the time he is. Especially when correcting the sounds and background beats of his produced instrumentals. Overall, from this learned lesson Asahi is the right person to turn to when it comes to his personal  _ and _ musical struggles. 

  
  
  


And so, Yedam returns to the cafe with his intentions and goals set right. Maybe a friendly hello this time would be well, he’d be alone as Jihoon and Jeongwoo knew that they had set days when they’d go to the cafe. Yedam didn’t want them getting involved with his plans so they would have to be informed later if he succeeds or have the situation spread if Doyoung didn’t accept his peacefulness. When Yedam is next in line to go up the register, he meets Doyoung there as always. One hand on top of the cafe register while the other on the small pad that sent orders to the back. “Hi-”

  
  
  


“The usual for today?” As Doyoung cuts off his greeting unknowingly, which somewhat bursted Yedam’s confidence. “I see Jeongwoo and Jihoon aren’t here with you today.” It’s the first thing he notices, another dart to the heart.

  
  
  


Yedam nods, “Yeah, I just wanted some alone time I guess.” 

  
  
  


“Seems reasonable, you seem to be that type anyways.” 

  
  
  


The truth always stung, but it hurt more than usual as it came from Doyoung himself. Sure, they barely know each other and Yedam is sure that is the reason why it was difficult to process because they have not fully intersected into another’s lives and Doyoung is not able to comprehend why Yedam acts the way he is. As much as Yedam wants to open his bubble to Doyoung, he realizes at the end of the day he’ll become unnoticed to Doyoung if he continues on with this lifestyle of his. Maybe, it was meant to be that way as his voice was a danger to someone who wanted to understand him personally. One listen and Doyoung would be hooked on for eternity.

  
  
  


Yedam craved genuinity, his relationships have all been established in an artificial form to where he can not tell what is truly meant and what is not. The life of the siren may have benefits to those who greedily want to reach the top without any work involved. But, as Yedam is an inspiring artist in the music world, he wants to reach outsiders' hearts as an individual who creates messages through his work and not by the sorcery of his voice. “Hey, are you okay?” Doyoung questions, waving a hand in front of Yedam who had become frozen for a good amount of seconds. 

  
  
  


Yedam, who nods, takes out his card and hands it to Doyoung in order to pay. He wanted to leave, in fact he didn’t want to be in his sight anymore. Believing that things would work was foolish for Yedam to believe, especially when there was a barrier that would keep them apart until the inevitable happened. As Yedam receives his card back, he walks towards the right end of the cafe to wait for his purchased items. Noticing the same face from days ago, the boy named Yoshi occupies the two seater table and from time to time he exchanges smiles with Doyoung during his shift.

  
  
  


_ Yeah, it wasn’t going to work.  _

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Days later, the interaction between Doyoung and Yedam has had a full effect on the older male. “He’s been sulky this whole time...” Jeongwoo whispers as the trio friend group walks onto the performing arts campus as they had left their time from the cafe. Luckily, Doyoung was not working that day for a particular reason but it made Yedam feel a bit free from displaying any anxiousness. “I mean, sure he can be quiet. But, this is new.”

  
  
  


Jihoon nods, full heartedly agreeing with the Yedam’s sudden and major change. “You think something happened in his music theory class? Maybe composition has been hard?”

  
  


“I doubt it, he aces those courses with ease.” Jeongwoo replies, unsure of what the problem was with Yedam. Who could hear every single one of their words although he was walking in front of them. “Maybe school is just hitting him, we might be overthinking it.”

  
  
  


_ They truly weren’t _ , as these were the words Yedam wanted to shout. Because he watches someone who he can’t have intersect his life outside of his bubble.  _ Doyoung _ who is walking past him is happily chatting with the same face he can’t hate, Yoshinori. The older male ruffles the brunette’s hair, listening to his words and being attentive to his cheerfulness as his eyes never left. They pass Yedam and his friends, not even batting an eye or Doyoung acknowledging at least his friends' existences. He wanted to burst, tug onto the male and maybe sing a note to keep him near him. But, that wasn’t going to be the relationship he wanted.

  
  
  


Though, maybe in the end Yedam truly has no clue what he wants with Doyoung….he just,  _ does _ .

  
  
  


“Yedam, are you crying?” 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


He was, his tears occurred due to the built up frustrations he had about Doyoung and the sight of the two was the cherry on top to his monstorious ice cream that was eating him up instead of it being the other way instead. Yedam, who was dragged back to his dorm room by his friends is being comforted with soft pats on the back with the consideration of toilet paper and water. He appreciates his friends, they and Asahi are the few people who he takes into account of who he may have genuine bonds with. Although they have heard his voice, they’ve never changed and he’s grateful for their same dorky selves even with his undesired powers. “Tell us what’s wrong Yedamie,” Jihoon, who uses the nickname in serious times is pouting at the crying male. “You know we’re here for you if you need anything.”

  
  
  


Yedam, who is suffocating in his own sniffles can not properly see his friends with his blurred vision of watery eyes. “I...I know.” He responds, though a hiccup or two gets in the way of his speech. “I’m t-thankful for that.”

  
  
  


“If you want to tell us what’s going on, you can. But don’t force yourself to.” Jeongwoo encourages but also sets a boundary. 

  
  
  


“I-I’m so w-weak!” Yedam shouts, shaking his head and clutching onto his pants that are being drenched in falling tears. “I...I can’t...I feel so...s-selfish!”   
  
  


“Yedam,” Jihoon begins to rub the back of his head to calm him down, “what’s going on?”

  
  
  


“I just never thought it...it would come to this.” As he continues on, his lips tremble as he tries to find the stability to speak though his throat is turning hoarse. “I just...never thought someone would be...so interested in me...and I’ve pushed him away because I...I can’t have him! It w-wouldn’t be real!”   
  


  
  


“Who? Who can’t you have?” Jeongwoo questions lightly.

  
  
  


Yedam, who eyes both of his friends, smiles in defeat. “ _ Doyoung _ .”

  
  
  


Because, when the truth unfolds about the story behind his voice. His friends immediately understand his situation and do not follow up with curiosities as the toll on the event was too harsh on the boy to be invested in other details. Though they were shocked to find that Yedam was out of the ordinary, the fact that striked their souls the most was that Yedam had actually  _ fallen _ for Doyoung although the feelings never seemed to be reciprocated. “You’re so valid Yedam. You have a fear and that is okay, Doyoung may not understand but right now we can. We want you to have the best, but, do you really think keeping your distance and claiming defeat now is the right choice?” Jihoon praises, allowing the clinging boy to let out more tears.

  
  
  


Yedam, who has no other reasonings to chase after Doyoung nods. “He...he has Yoshi. You know that guy he’s been hanging out recently? They seem to be really friendly with each other, we don’t even have an established relationship because I’ve avoided him for so long.”

  
  
  


“I’m sure they’re just close friends,” Jeongwoo reassures, “I know Doyoung. Once he falls for someone, it’ll be like that for a while. He wants you too Yedam, I don’t think I’m honestly supposed to say this...but, he’s waiting.”

  
  
  


“I don’t deserve him. He’ll just be another artificially made relationship like everyone else. And it’s impossible to find a road around it, he wants to hear my voice and I’m a  _ singer _ . There’s no hope.”

  
  
  


Jihoon, who pinches Yedam’s shoulder, makes him jump in his spot on his bed. “Deserve? Yedam, you deserve the world. Look how much of this you thought through? Don’t you think this shit is over because look at  _ us _ . We have been friends for years, we’ve heard you voice many times and we have stayed the same. I think there are secrets to your abilities that you have no clue about. Maybe, those who are meant to stay in your life never change regardless if they hear you sing or not. Have you ever thought about that?” Yedam, who is caressing the stinging spot of where he’s been pinched, shakes his head. “ _ Exactly _ , so don’t tell us it’s over when you haven’t even seen the results yet.”

  
  
  


“What if he is affected?”

  
  
  


“Yedam, rain or shine Doyoung  _ really _ likes you. The magic of your siren voice is a powerful weapon but it is not enough to shake his love for you. _ I’m serious _ .”

  
  
  


With the words said, Yedam may have learned another lesson from a dear friend. 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


Saturday night, Doyoung is responsible for closing and it is fifteen minutes before he’s able to clock out. The shop is being cleaned up and he hopes no one comes in rushing for a complicated beverage to be made or demanding for pastries when their displays are all out of stock. Of course, Doyoung is one to please but he can’t help but feel a bit frustrated when customers come last minute. 

  
  
  


But, for this time it really isn’t that situation. He hears the bell of the front door jingle, a sign that someone has entered and though he isn’t excited to find that it had to be during the time of his shift almost ending. Doyoung realizes that it’s a face that is far from unfamiliarity. “Yedam? What are you doing here so late shouldn’t you be back at the dorms?” Yedam, nods quietly. Rocking back on his heels and toes as he stands in front of the door. “Did you want something to drink? To be honest all I can give you is iced water.”

  
  
  


“No, I just...wanted to talk.” Yedam informs, which somewhat gets Doyoung shaken up.  _ Talk _ ? He and Yedam have never really  _ talked _ before. “Is that okay? I can wait until your shifts over.” 

  
  
  


“I’m closing up now, just let me change out of my uniform and I’ll be out.” Doyoung rushes to the backroom to get himself straightened up. Yedam, who moves towards his friend’s usual table waits patiently for the younger to come out. When Doyoung arrives he’s rushing with his tote bag and crooked sweater that was still in the process of being put on. He sits in front of Yedam, slightly scaring him. “What did you want to talk about?” 

  
  
  


Yedam, who is nervous to speak, plays with the long sleeves of his sweater. The extra fabric made him a bit less anxious as he rubbed them along his fingers, but, he needed some explaining and admitting to do as waiting it out would create more problems. “I know we don’t really... _ talk _ a lot. I also ignore you when you give me your full attention, which I want to apologize for. But, I just...want to know if you want to get to know each other? Like,  _ properly. _ ”

  
  
  


Doyoung, is a fairly good listener. So, when he hears what has been said from the Bang Yedam’s mouth. He can not help but feel a pit of joy form in his body, his soul sings, his smile immediately comes out and Doyoung can only nod with full acceptance. “Of course we can! I’d honestly love that.” 

  
  
  


That was one step out of the way, “Great...oh, wow okay I didn’t think it would go this well.” Yedam laughs nervously, “I know you work with Asahi, from what I’ve been told. Do you enjoy singing?”

  
  
  


The younger brunette nods, “I do. Well, I wasn’t really interested before as I professionalize in dance. But, in my fourth year of high school, Jeongwoo had shown me a video of you singing. I was...in the terms inspired? You have a lot to give for music, I do as well but you present it in such a way to where it’s easy to escape. I guess I wanted to become close to you because you became my second source of escape from my own personal struggles. And, instead of always leaning onto you, I wanted to explore my own musical tone.” 

  
  
  


“Wait...so you started singing because of me?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, it’s kinda embarrassing. I bet you feel really weirded out.”

  
  
  


Yedam shakes his head, “No, I’m not. That’s actually my dream as an artist. All I want to do is reach out to people’s hearts and if you were in the end inspired. I’m really happy.” The older of the two smiles, something Doyoung has never seen before and he is unable to hide the visible blush that forms on his face. “So...can we try this again?”

  
  
  


“We can, because we never started in the first place.” Doyoung teases, which results in a playful eye roll from Yedam.

  
  
  


“Also. If it’s not weird to ask, who’s that guy you’re always with?”

  
  
  


“Oh, that’s Yoshinori. My boyfriend.”

  
  
  


“What!”

  
  
  


Doyoung begins to wave his arms around, “Kidding! He’s a friend that I met through some other friends. He recently came back from Japan and I’ve been catching up with him. Why do you ask?”

  
  
  


Yedam shrugs, trying to play off his distress. “No reason, I was...just wondering.”

  
  
  


The brunette across from him tilts his head, examining Yedam with his own eyes as he was unable to before. They both have now intersected into each other’s bubbles, the duo can say that they can now live a bit more peacefully. But, Yedam has a song to write and present.

  
  
  


A specific person in the audience would be nice. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Two weeks after the start of their relationship. Yedam had successfully finished and produced his song. Though it was a mind-boggling assignment to get done, he had succeeded and that’s all that mattered. His performance went well, with the works of his siren voice and own personal talents. He needed to stop placing all the credit on his powers because if he were a regular human being with the same voice, nonetheless he’d be able to draw the same amount of individuals in. 

  
  
  


“You’re going to show him the song?” Asahi questions, Yedam nods. “Live or-” After the whole fiasco between the boys, Asahi had been revealed to the truth that was concealed by vagueness. 

  
  
  


“Both,” Yedam answers, showing his phone that had the mp3 downloaded into a set of files. “I’ll sing along with it, I don’t know if there will be any difference in him. But, I think he’d be happy to hear it.” 

  
  
  


“You’ve come a long way.” Asahi praises, turning in his spinny chair as he was working on a new song. “Tell me how it goes lover boy.”

  
  
  


“Shut up.” Yedam replies with a monotone voice, leaving the older’s dorm without another word. Though, Asahi found himself giggling from the potential results of what would happen between the two pining boys.

  
  
  


When Yedam goes to meet Doyoung out in their campus’s quad district. They occupy a space in the middle of the field where many walk around the large patch of grass. Doyoung, who came prepared with a blanket and a couple of snacks makes sure they're comfortable as they lay on their stomachs. “I heard you had something to show me.” Doyoung brings up, which is perfect timing as Yedam had handed him his right airpod. “For me?”

  
  
  


Yedam nods, “Who else?” As he watched Doyoung insert it in, his left ear was empty. Which was intentional as it was the ear closer to him. “This is the song I produced for my music composition class. Asahi helped me clean up some things, but I just wanted you to listen to it.” The younger nods, waiting for Yedam to press the play button. 

  
  
  


_ If you can feel it too, would you love? _

  
  
  


Doyoung, who eyes Yedam, smiles. “Charming, aren’t you?”

  
  
  


He nudges Doyoung. “Just keep listening.” 

  
  
  


_ Spreading in that sky, my love. _

  
  
  


_ Hey Boy _

  
  
  


_ These days I feel a strange feeling _

  
  
  


_ Hey Boy _

  
  
  


“I think I’ve come to like you a lot.” As Yedam finishes the next set of lyrics, which catches Doyoung off guard. It’s the first time he’s heard Yedam’s musical voice in person, it’s whimsical and flows like a paper airplane in the sky with clear direction. He will admit that he is in love with not only his talents, but the mysterious secrets of the male he has finally come in contact with.

  
  
  


When the song ends, Doyoung hands Yedam back his Airpod and nods. “It’s really good, the beat is great too. I liked it a lot. Though I’m sad it was short.” 

  
  
  


“You don’t feel any different right?” 

  
  
  


Doyoung nods, pressing his palm against his forehead. “I kind... of do.”

  
  
  


“Shit, oh my gosh I-”

  
  
  


“I think I’ve fallen for you a bit more.” The younger winks, cutting off the frantic male. Yedam, who’s jaw drops, inserts his airpods back into their case before pushing Doyoung over onto his back and keeping the urge of strangling him because of his cheesy response. As laughs and giggles fill the atmosphere of the large perimeter of grass. On that tiny blanket that occupies a space for two, blossoms love that grows by the minute.

  
  
  


As Yedam’s lyrics state,

  
  
  


_ As time goes by I like you more, you my love. _

  
  
  


Needless to say, this applied to both ends of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! if you have made it to the end thank you for reading and I hope you liked it <3 i'd love to know your thoughts if you have any and thank you once again!! :D


End file.
